I Believe In You
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: Sango and Miroku fight a strange and mysterious demon. When they put more energy into fighting themselves, the demon curses them both. Themed songfiction to Taking Over Me by Evanescence. This story is on a TEMPORARY HIATUS while I write the next chapter.
1. Prophecy

**I will now proceed to introduce a new type of songfiction: themed songfiction. When I say this, I mean that the song will be the theme of the story. This story "theme" is Taking Over Me by Evanescence. (I think I like Evanescence too much.)**

* * *

Chapter 1-Prophecy  
Reading Level: 5.5

During the Sengoku Jidai, a time period in which demons plagued and terrorized human villages, lived a boy and a girl. He was a monk and she was a demon slayer. They traveled together, along with a short-tempered half-demon, a mystical, young priestess, and a demon fox kit.

While the other three were away one day, the boy and the girl encountered a strange demon. The companions quickly decided on a plan and started fighting the demon. Every time one of them attacked, the other counterattacked…in the wrong way. Soon the boy and girl put more strength into fighting themselves than the demon. The demon, seeing this, put a curse on the two humans.

The demon tells of the curse, "The monk and the slayer will find their love for each other. Only by true love's first kiss will the spell be broken. Now to throw in another twist, I will erase all of the monk's memories. The slayer will keep all her memories and watch as her friends remember nothing about her. The action will take place in Japan, 500 years from now, in the strange priestess's era. Once the monk and the slayer share their first kiss of true love, everything will return to how it was.

* * *

**A little short, but this is just the prophecy. You should see the first actual chapter. It's long.**

**Got any ideas for things that should happen in Kagome's era after Sango and Miroku are cursed? I'm always up for suggestion.**

**Next up, the theme. (As in the song lyrics.)**


	2. Theme

**Here's the theme of this songfiction. Yes, it's just the lyrics, but I recommend at least skimming this chapter if:**

**You don't remember/know the lyrics of Taking of Me by Evanescence**

**or**

**You want a foreshadow of some of the events to come in this story.**

**That is just my advice though.  
Grade Level: 2.2**

* * *

YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME,

BUT I REMEMBER YOU.

I LIE AWAKE AND TRY SO HARD

NOT TO THINK OF YOU,

BUT WHO CAN DECIDE WHAT THEY DREAM?

AND DREAM I DO…

I BELIEVE IN YOU.

I'LL GIVE UP EVERYTHING JUST TO FIND YOU.

I HAVE TO BE WITH YOU TO LIVE TO BREATHE.

YOU'RE TAKING OVER ME.

HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ALL I KNOW

AND ALL WE HAD?

YOU SAW ME MOURNING MY LOVE FOR YOU

AND TOUCHED MY HAND.

I KNEW YOU LOVED ME THEN.

I BELIEVE IN YOU.

I'LL GIVE UP EVERYTHING JUST TO FIND YOU.

I HAVE TO BE WITH YOU TO LIVE TO BREATHE.

YOU'RE TAKING OVER ME.

I LOOK IN THE MIRROR AND SEE YOUR FACE.

IF I LOOK DEEP ENOUGH,

SO MANY THINGS INSIDE THAT ARE

JUST LIKE YOU ARE TAKING OVER.

I BELIEVE IN YOU.

I'LL GIVE UP EVERYTHING JUST TO FIND YOU.

I HAVE TO BE WITH YOU TO LIVE TO BREATHE.

YOU'RE TAKING OVER ME.

* * *

**So, that's the theme. I'll post chapter 1 as soon as I finish writing it.**

**As always, I could always use ideas for events to happen in the modern era between Miroku and Sango. If you think of any, I appreciate it. I'll see what I can do, because I do have some ideas.**


	3. Curse

**Finally, here's the first chapter of this story. By the way, if I forgot, I'm changing the title to "I Believe in You". Don't worry, this is still "Taking Over Me", but the new title fits better.**

**Here's Chapter 1: Curse**

* * *

Chapter 1: Curse  
Grade Level: 4.6

I BELIEVE IN YOU.

I'LL GIVE UP EVERYTHING JUST TO FIND YOU.

I HAVE TO BE WITH YOU TO LIVE TO BREATHE.

YOU'RE TAKING OVER ME.

**_What is love?_** the beautiful, young demon slayer wondered to herself. **_I travel with you_**, she thought, referring to the young monk who was asleep under a tree. **_I thought that I loved you, but now I'm not sure. I don't know why he thinks those village girls are better than me. At least I can protect him._**

It was night. The sun will rise in a couple of hours and the day will begin. Sango listened to the wind blowing the leaves of the trees**_. Still, I wonder how he thinks of me_**.

LATERTHATMORNINGLATERTHATMOR NINGLATERTHATMORNING!

When Sango awoke next, she saw that it was morning. InuYasha and Kagome went to Kagome's era two days ago. Kagome had said that she had urgent business to attend to. InuYasha went too. Kagome even took Shippo. Shippo hadn't returned, so Sango assumed that he had been able to cross over. That left poor Sango with the monk. **_The monk and his "cursed", "possessed" hand._**

Sango looked around and noticed that the monk was not there. **_Now where are you, Miroku? I wanted to be alone and talk with you, but, as always, you're not here. I hate being alone. I hate being all by myself. Why, you ask? Whenever I'm alone and all by myself, Miroku usually isn't. He usually has his perverted arms around some village chick. That's why._**

Sango quickly changed into her slayer outfit and restyled her hair**_. I am going to bend Miroku so far that he breaks when I find him._** Sango ran off into the forest, following the fresh footsteps on the slightly wet ground. When you are gone, Miroku, I know what you're doing, so you can't even lie to me.

Finally, Sango caught sight of Miroku. It was hard to miss him. His shakujou jingled with every step he took.

Sango walked up behind him. Her training had taught her how to walk quietly. She walked up to his ear and whispered, "Where's your girlfriend?"

Miroku, recognizing her voice, stiffened immediately and turned slowly to face the young demon-slayer clad in her battle outfit. Then, he smiled. "She's behind me."

Sango looked back. "There's no girls behind me, Miroku," she stated.

Miroku smiled his trademark, lecherous smile. "I'm well aware of that, Sango, my dear."

He clasped her hands, but she pulled away before he could say anything else.

Sango had to fight the strong urge to smack the monk. "Spare me, you pervert."

"I don't understand why we can't even hold hands," Miroku said with a pleading look. "Don't even think about it, you freaking lecher," Sango warned.

Suddenly, a young woman stepped out of the forest. The woman wore a simple, plain white kimono. She looked like a combination of an older version of Kanna and an older version of Hakudoshi.

Sango and Miroku looked over at the woman. The woman, noticing their stares, told them, "Carry on. I don't want to interrupt."

"You weren't interrupting. We were done," Sango replied. She looked to her right, but Miroku was gone. In the time it had taken Sango to reply, Miroku had walked over to the woman and grabbed her hands. Sango felt angered and jealous; she knew exactly what was coming next.

"Excuse me, miss, but would you consider bearing my children?" Miroku asked his practiced, pick-up question.

The young woman's face showed anger as she replied, "How dare you, monk, ask the great demon, Natsuki, to bear your children?"

The anger of this "demon" actually scared the great, lecherous monk. "Ah,…miss. You really don't…look like a demon," Miroku stuttered.

"Ah, young monk, have you never heard that looks can be deceiving?" Natsuki's appearance altered slightly, so that she looked a little more like a demon and a little bit less like a human.

Miroku's startled face made Natsuki laugh. "What's the matter, monk? Can't believe that I'm really a demon?"

"No, that's not it. I just…uh…" Miroku replied. Natsuki smiled, evilly. "I see I've left you speechless. I can leave you breathless as well, literally."

Sango quickly pulled Miroku to the side and they quickly formed a plan. "Okay, here's the plan," Sango whispered, "one of us will attack, the other will stay back a little and provide the counterattack. Got it?"

"Got it."

That was one thing Sango liked about Miroku. He was quick to understand plans.

Miroku took the first shot. He ran with his shakujou extended. Sango aimed her Hiraikotsu at the female demon, but just as she swung her weapon, her foot hit a tree root, screwing up her aim. The Hiraikotsu hit Miroku's shakujou with such a force that it knocked it right out of his hands!

"What the hell, Sango? I thought we were on the same side!" Miroku yelled. "Fine, I'll attack and you counter!" Sango yelled back, not caring if Natsuki heard.

Sango unsheathed her katana and Miroku readied his sutras. The demon slayer ran toward the demon, but just as Sango was getting ready to plunge her weapon, Miroku released his sutras. The monk hadn't bothered to aim and ended up hitting the wrong woman.

Sango, angered, looked back at Miroku. "Whoops," was all he said. "Whoops? That's all you have to say for yourself?!"

Now, Miroku was slightly angered. "Look who's talking! Didn't you knock my shakujou out of my hands!?"

Natsuki was angered. **_How_** **_dare these two humans ignore me? _**She made several hand signs like the ones that the characters of _Naruto_ used for jutsu. She also chanted in an ancient language.

Sango and Miroku felt a weird sensation. They looked at each other and knew that they were both feeling it. Then, they each blacked out.

Natsuki stood over the two warriors. "The monk and the demon slayer will find their love for each other. Only by true love's first kiss will the spell be broken." Natsuki smiled. "Now, to throw in another twist, I will erase all of the monk's memories. The slayer will keep all her memories and watch as her friends remember nothing about her. The action will take place in Japan, 500 years from now, in the strange priestess's era. Once the monk and the slayer share the first kiss of true love, everything will return to how it was."

* * *

**So, that's the fight and the curse, which, Natsuki, once again, explained for everyone. I just wanted to say that this story is shaping up to be good and I hope everyone continues to read.**

**I noticed when I typed this up that I used two names for Natsuki. I started out calling her Natsuki, but halfway through the chapter, I changed her name to Natsumi. I decided to continue calling her Natsuki, and I changed those problems.**

**One last thing, if anyone has any ideas/suggestions, please let me know. Chapter updates will be greatly affected, especially in the middle of the story, if I have to think up things. I'm open to anything and I don't turn anything away, unless it's like, completely absurd. Now, I'm contradicting myself.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and keep reading.**

**Next Chapter: Sango's first experiences in Modern-Day Tokyo. Who are those people that she sees if they're not who they say they are?**

**(I know, bad preview. Just read the next chapter.)**


End file.
